Of Books, Bikes and Brothers
by Prinzessin
Summary: Examining the friendship between Hunter & Cam. Takes place different times during Pork Chopped.
1. Thunder Troubles

_Disclaimers: Still don't own them, if I did, I wouldn't be writing his.  It'd be on the screen since Ninja Storm would still be on the air._

_This started a small ficlet, a missing scene from Pork Chopped.  But it grew, and grew, and grew into a story of it's own.  So not only did I come to my own conclusion on the 'third ticket' but also… where was __Cam__ at the end…and why didn't Blake go with Hunter???_

_Oh, and, this might be the beginning of a series of stories that examine the friendship between Hunter and __Cam__.  Right now, this is the only one I have done, but I hope to add more later._

**Of Books, Bikes, and Brothers**

**Part 1:** Thunder Troubles

Hunter couldn't help but glare at Blake's back.  He knew his brother really liked Tori, it was obvious to anyone who spent more than five minutes in the company of the pair.  He just wanted a little time with his little brother to himself.  He was tired of sharing him all the time with Tori and the other Rangers.  He wasn't even asking for one day, nor an entire afternoon.  Just a couple of hours.  And he figured that since he was inviting someone, he wasn't sharing his brother.  His brother was sharing him, in a way.  

"Great," he mumbled as he followed Blake to the counter.

Blake had to invite Tori along, didn't he?  Blake didn't even ask why Hunter bought three tickets.  The only conclusion Hunter could come up with was that Blake thought that Hunter bought the third for Tori, knowing that Blake would want to invite her.  Too bad Hunter didn't think about that when he bought the three.  He had originally intended it for Cam, hoping to get the computer nerd out from the cave for once.  Hunter was glad he hadn't gotten to talk to Cam since he couldn't disinvite Tori now.

Later that day, when they were all back at Ninja Ops, Hunter stared at his plate of chicken and vegetables, mindlessly pushing around the veggies until the corn, carrots, green beans and peas were all mixed together.

"Uh, bro?  You gonna eat that or play with it?" Blake asked, nudging his older brother.

"I'd prefer if you ate it," Cam piped in from across the table.

"Is there something on your mind, Hunter?" Sensei asked, turning his attention to the eldest Thunder Ranger.

Hunter looked up from his food to see three sets of eyes staring at him.  

"Sorry, must've spaced.  I'm fine," Hunter said, shoving a fork full of veggies into his mouth and avoiding eye contact with everyone else.

A few minutes later, Cam, Blake and Hunter all stood, carrying their plates to the sink.  Blake checked his watch, then exclaimed, "Oh boy.  Tori's gonna be mad."

"Why?" Hunter asked, flatly, something that his brother missed.

"I'm supposed to meet her in front of Storm Chargers in fifteen minutes."

"Go on, bro.  I'll clean for ya tonight," Hunter said, exasperated.

"Thanks bro, I owe you one," Blake said before running out of the room.

"Yeah," Hunter muttered, turning on the water so he could start the dishes.

"You sure there's nothing on your mind?" Cam asked, grabbing a towel so he could dry.

"Can't a guy just think in peace without being interrogated for it?" Hunter snapped.

"I'm just a little concerned," Cam said wearily.

"Sorry, bro," Hunter said, glancing quickly at Cam, then going back to the dishes.

"Has the word 'bro' always been a permanent part of your vocabulary?" Cam asked, changing the subject.

Cam knew there was something on Hunter's mind, but it was obviously something that he didn't want to share.  It wasn't too surprising, though.  Out of everyone, Hunter was the one least likely to talk when anything was bothering him.  Blake may not have noticed Hunter's odd behavior towards him, but Cam did.  

"Yup, as far as I can remember."

The duo continued to clean in silence.  When Hunter was finished, he ripped a few paper towels off from the roll and dried his hands.  Throwing the crumpled towels away, he muttered something about being in his room if anyone needed him before storming off.


	2. Surprises

_Disclaimers: Ninja Storm still doesn't belong to me, never will.  I do this for fun and the amusement of the muses.  'Cannery Row' is written by John Steinbeck, yet something else I don't own that I wish I did._

**Part 2**: Surprises

"I wonder what's bothering him," Cam said to his father when he returned to the main room in Ninja Ops.

"I think it has something to do with Blake's behavior," Sensei replied.  

"Whatever it is, I nearly got my head bitten off when I asked."

"You must remember, Cam, that both Hunter and Blake aren't used having other people around.  And Hunter's personality suggests that he will resist letting people in as much as he can.  All we can do is remind him that he can come to us with any troubles he may have."

"I have an idea," Cam said, getting up.

At the door to the bedroom that both Blake and Hunter shared, Cam paused before knocking.  He wasn't sure what kind of reception he'd get, or how Hunter would react to his request.  After all, the request was transparent and Hunter wasn't blind.  Cam took a deep breath and knocked.

"It's open," Hunter called.

Cam slowly opened the door to see Hunter sitting on his bed with a book in his hands.  Hunter laid the book on his lap, his eyes meeting Cam's.

"You busy?" Cam asked.

"Nope, just catching up on some reading," Hunter asked.

"Never figured you for a book worm," Cam quipped, smiling.

"Never said I was a book worm.  I find reading relaxing, it takes my mind off of things."

"What book is that?"

"Cannery Row," Hunter answered, showing Cam the cover to the book.

"Not just a book, but literature.  Hunter, you surprise me."

"I like reading John Steinbeck's books.  There's just something cool about them.  I've been wanting to see Monterey and Salinas since I read my first book by him."

"Monterey and Salinas aren't that far from here."

"But with Lothor hanging over our heads, I don't think a road trip is such a hot idea."

"I could use some help if you're up to it."

"Doing what?  I'm not exactly a computer geek."

Cam narrowed his eyes, he hated that expression.  It made knowing how to use a computer sound like a bad thing.

"Sorry, bro.  Didn't mean any offense by it," Hunter quickly added when he saw the look Cam was giving him.

"Don't worry, it's not too computer intensive.  I want to work on your bikes and thought you might want a little input on what's done."

Hunter shrugged, then replied, "Sure."

Hunter followed Cam to the computer with Cam sitting in his chair and Hunter standing behind him, leaning on the back.

"There's another chair in the closet," Cam said, knowing that he'd never get anything done with Hunter literally over his shoulder like that.

Hunter put his book on the desk by Cam's keyboard, just far enough away that it wouldn't get in Cam's way.

"I wonder what other surprises you have," Cam said softly to himself when he noticed Hunter's book.


	3. Stories and Secrets

_Disclaimers:  Still don't own 'em.  _

_CamFan4ever: I'm not putting Hunter and __Cam__ together in this fic…but don't worry.  I've got some ideas for those two.  I'll get it out as soon as I can._

**Part 3:** Stories and Secrets

"I wonder what other surprises you have," Cam said softly to himself when he noticed Hunter's book.

"What?" Hunter asked, setting the chair down next to Cam.

"Nothing," Cam quickly lied, "A little thinking aloud."

Cam pulled up the specs to the two cycles that the Thunders had previously stolen and modified.  And although he had long since forgiven the two brothers for their earlier indiscretions, both felt obligated to keep apologizing periodically.  The three Wind rangers, who had also forgiven them long ago, only repeated that everything was fine and that no more apologies were necessary.  

"You know, we're still sorry 'bout that," Hunter said softly, pointing to the pair of bikes on the screen.

"Will you please stop apologizing for all that?  It's over, ancient history.  We understand what happened!  We've moved past it…why can't you?"

Hunter didn't immediately answer, he simply looked down, seemingly interested in the wrestling match his hands were having.  But Cam wouldn't stop staring at him, waiting for some type of response or explanation.

"Guess I'm afraid of getting kicked out again for screwing up."

"What?"

"Long story," Hunter simply answered, still looking down, and Cam knew that he wasn't going to tell it.

"Listen, Hunter, whatever happens, you're not getting kicked out of here.  So don't worry about it.  Just remember that you're not alone anymore.  You have a circle of people who care about you and want to be your friends."

Cam placed a gentle hand on Hunter's shoulder, which made the blond look up, his eyes barely visible through his messy bangs.  

"Thanks, bro."

"Just do me one favor?"

"What's that?"  
  
"Could you please stop using the word 'bro' with me?" Cam asked, and when he saw the familiar apologetic look cross Hunter's face, he quickly added, "And so help me if any type of apology comes out of your mouth…"

Hunter went from apologetic to grin instantaneously.  "Well, I can't promise anything since we've already established that it's a permanent part of my vocabulary.  But I'll try."

"Thank you.  Now if only I could get Dustin and Blake to stop…"

"You're on your own with those two."

"Figures," Cam muttered, "Anyway, speaking of Blake…what's up with you two today?  I thought you were going to wring his neck if you had the chance."

"The thought had crossed my mind.  You know that martial arts film festival tomorrow…"

"Yeah, you two have been talking about it for a few days now."

"I managed to get three tickets for it tomorrow.   Since Kelly needed one of us at the shop this afternoon, I offered to get the tickets if Blake worked.  So I met him there, showing him the tickets.  And what does he do…grabs one and immediately asks Tori if she wants to go."

"Three tickets?  And you're upset because he invited Tori?  I'm not following."

"I didn't get the third for Tori."

"Then who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah.  I don't know, I just thought you'd enjoy it.  And it gets you out of here for a little while.  Even the best computer people need breaks every once in a while."

Cam smiled slightly, repeating, "Best computer people?"

"Take a look around.  Not just anyone could pull all this together," Hunter said, blindly pointing at the computer.

"Did you tell Blake that you had plans for that third ticket?" Cam asked.

"I didn't even know I was going to do it until I was in line.  It was a spontaneous thing."  
  
"Spontaneous?  Why am I the only one that you use big words around?"

Hunter shrugged, "Then I feel like a human dictionary when I have to define stuff.  Smaller words and fewer syllables tend to need less defining."

"I understand that."

"Anyway, he had done the whole 'snatch and ask' thing before I even had a chance to speak up.  And then I'd look like the bad guy if I had said something.  I mean, I like Tori and stuff, but his head's in clouds when it comes to her," Hunter replied, waving his hands in the air a bit to exaggerate his point.  "And it's not like he's going to tell her that she's not invited anymore."

"Would you let him do that if he did?"

"Of course not," Hunter relented, sinking a bit into the chair.  He picked up the book from the desk, and while staring at the cover, said, "I don't even know if I want to go tomorrow.  It's not like I want to feel like I'm intruding on their date or something."

"I doubt he'll admit that it's a date."

"He won't even admit that she's his girlfriend."

"You think they're dating?"

"I don't know about Tori, but Blake doesn't get this weird over every girl that comes his way.  Honestly, he's never been like this with a girl before.  And he's definitely not interested in anyone else and he doesn't want to look for anyone else.  Besides, I think those two are the only two who don't know that they're dating."

"You do have a point there.  I do admit that I don't know Tori well enough to know what she's like when she's interested in someone."

"How did we get on the subject of my brother and Tori's relationship status, anyway?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how we got off the subject of you and Blake."  
  
"Probably my fault, I have a short attention span."

Cam eyed Hunter, "That's something I haven't noticed."

"Keeping myself focused is tiring work.  I used to get in trouble for it at school."

"Why do I have a feeling that you have more stories and secrets than I can imagine?"

Hunter shrugged, "We all have our secrets, don't we?"


	4. Filling In

_Disclaimers: I still don't own Ninja Storm.  Far luckier people than me do._

**Part 4:** Filling In

The next morning found Cam and Hunter eating cereal alone, since Blake hadn't gotten up yet.  

"You going to the film festival today?" Cam asked Hunter just after the blond sat down to pick the marshmallows from his Lucky Charms.

"I might as well.  I can always ditch them if they get too cute."

Cam smirked, sitting across the table from Hunter, slicing his banana into his cereal.

"You mad?" Hunter asked out of the blue.

"About what?" Cam counter-asked, pushing the banana slices into the milk.

"The festival?"

"No, not at all.  I do appreciate the sentiment, though."

"What about the festival?" Blake asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Hunter quickly answered, still poking around his cereal.

"Bro, what's up?  You only play with your food when something's on your mind," Blake asked.

Hunter shook his head, putting the spoon into his mouth.  

"I've gotta get back to the computers…" Cam said a little too quickly, earning him looks from both Hunter and Blake.

But Cam didn't say a word in further explanation as he quickly left the room with his cereal.

"Now I know I've missed something," Blake stated, taking Cam's chair across from Hunter.

"Why didn't you ask why I got three tickets?"

"Didn't think I needed to.  I mean, you, me and Tori.  Three people, three tickets," Blake answered as he went about making his own breakfast.

"I didn't intend the third for Tori," Hunter said in one breath.

Blake shut the cabinet, put the bowl on the counter and went to sit back across from Hunter.

"Come again?"

"I thought it'd be nice to get Cam out of here for a little while since he works so hard.  And I figured he'd like the movie," Hunter explained, although he didn't lift his eyes from his cereal.

Blake leaned over, flicking his brother on the nose.  "Always works," he smirked.  "Listen, I'm sorry bro.  I just never thought about something like that.  I just assumed, you know…you, me and Tori."

"That's what I figured."

"I can always talk to Tori…" Blake began, but stopped when Hunter waved his hand and said, "Don't bother.  There'll be other film festivals or other things that I can drag Cam to."

"Just don't expect it to be one of your motocross rallies," Cam said, appearing in the kitchen.

"Whoa, bro…" Blake began, earning a snicker from Hunter just after he had exchanged looks with Cam.

"What else did I miss?" Blake whined.

"Let's just say that Cam and I got to know each other a little better last night over computers and bikes."

"Well, I'm going to get ready," Blake replied, leaving the room slightly confused.

"Thanks, Cam," Hunter said as he walked his dishes over to the sink.

"For what?"  
  
"Last night.  Getting me out of my room, everything.  Although the whole bike thing was a bit of a scam…"

"I knew you'd see through it.  But it worked out for the better, I think."

"I do too," Hunter grinned.


	5. Gone for Popcorn

_Disclaimers: Still not owning them, darn…_

_Thanks for the reviews!!  _

**Part 5**: Gone for Popcorn

Cam couldn't help but feel angry with Tori when she explained what had happened that led up to Blake and Hunter being caught in the bucket of popcorn.  Although he had a difficult time suppressing the chuckle when he imagined the brothers in the popcorn, it quickly faded into anger marked with concern.  While his father reprimanded Tori, he searched for Hunter and Blake's morpher signals.  He frowned when he couldn't find them, but quickly found the alien and relayed the information.  While the Rangers did their duties, all Cam wanted to do was be out there helping.

When the Rangers returned from the dimension, Cam was able to get a satellite feed that showed the area.  So when Hunter and Blake came flying out, complete with popcorn and artificial butter flavoring, Cam had to smile.

"All that fuss for a film festival none of them got to enjoy," Cam told his father, who was watching with him.

After the battle was over, the five Rangers came back to Ninja Ops.  And Cam could tell when they arrived when he heard the familiar bickering voiced that belonged to the Bradley brothers.

"I so called it, bro!" Blake said, chasing his brother down the stairs.

"I'm the older brother, I automatically get dibs!" Hunter yelled over his shoulder, slamming the door to their bedroom.

"They were already at it when we regrouped," Shane explained to an amused Cam as everyone stared after the still-bickering brothers.

While the Thunders cleaned themselves up, the others left.  Tori told Sensei that she has some things to do before she'd return.  While he had the room to himself, he discussed a plan with his father.


	6. Road Trip

_This is it!  Thanks to everyone who reviewed! _

**Part 6:** Road Trip

**a**** couple hours later**__

"I so can't believe this," Hunter said, staring out the window as he watched the world go by.  "We're actually going to Monterey."

"You deserve a break after being stuck in that stuff," Cam replied, smiling as he concentrated on the road.

"And your dad's cool with this road trip?" Hunter asked, turning his attention to the green-clad man next to him.

"He insisted on it.  He figured it'd be good for the both of us.  I get out of Ninja Ops for a few days and you and Blake get some much needed time off from each other.  Before you both end up driving us all insane."

"Short trip.  You're already there."

"Agreed, and the five reasons for that are named Tori, Blake, Shane, Dustin and Hunter."

Hunter only laughed a bit, staring back out of the window.

"I never knew Highway 1 was so beautiful," he said wistfully.

Hunter had earlier opened the window to the small sedan that Cam drove.  He constantly had one arm out the window, his hand twisting and playing with the wind.  And although Cam would've preferred that Hunter kept his arm inside the car at all times, he was just glad that Hunter was relaxed.   The last thing Cam wanted to do was big brother a big brother.

FIN


End file.
